1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric hand drill system and more particularly pertains to insure the drilling of holes at proper angles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of drills and levels of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, drills and levels of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of properly drilled holes through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,032 to Tompkins issued May 23, 1972 discloses a tool-level indicator structure. U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,839 to Wolf issued Feb. 11, 1975 discloses a directional guide for a power hand drill. U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,322 to Sapley issued Jan. 14, 1986 discloses to a drill scope comprising a calibrated protector. U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,001 to Sarafin discloses an electric hand drill aligning level. U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,544 to Heinsius issued Nov. 22, 1988 discloses a spirit level accessary for handle drill.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an electric hand drill system that allows for insuring the drilling of holes at proper angles.
In this respect, the electric hand drill system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of insuring the drilling of holes at proper angles.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved electric hand drill system which can be used for insuring the drilling of holes at proper angles. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of drills and levels of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved electric hand drill system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved electric hand drill system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises an electric hand drill system for insuring the drilling of holes at proper angles. The electric hand drill system comprises a hand held electric drill having a main body portion containing a motor. The motor has a downwardly extending handle and trigger and with a forwardly extending chuck for removably receiving a drill bit rotatable about a primary axis by the motor upon pressing the trigger. The main body portion also has a cylindrical recipient surface between the chuck and the main body portion with an axis coincident with the primary axis. The system also comprises a coupling ring in a generally cylindrical configuration. The ring further has a radial slot formed with an interior bearing surface positionable in contact with the recipient surface and formed with a bore there through and spanning the axial slot. The bore has a six-sided inner recess for receiving the head of a bolt and an outer recess with six equally spaced axial projections. The system also comprises a handle in a cup-shaped configuration. The handle has a six-sided interior bore for receiving a nut and an exterior generally cylindrical surface for being held by a user and a central hole with an axis coincident with the axis of the bore through the coupling ring. The system further includes a first disk. The first disk has a central bore coincident with the bore of the handle and the coupling ring with diametrically opposed pairs of fingers 58 selectively received upon the projections of the coupling ring and with indicia upon exterior surface to indicate the angular orientation of the first disk with respect to the handle and coupling ring and drill. Further included in the system is a second disk. The second disk has an central bore coincident with the bore of the attachment member and the first disk and handle and an exterior surface. Next provides is a spirit level on the second disk in a circular configuration with a hemispherical top and an air bubble therewith to indicate the angular orientation of the system during operation and use. Lastly the system includes a coupling assembly including a bolt extending through the bores of the attachment member and the first disk and the second disk and the handle. The bolt having a first end with a hexagonal head positioned in the inboard end of the coupling ring and a second end with male threads extending into the handle. The coupling assembly also including a hexagonal nut with internal threads received on the threads of the bolt and with an external hexagonal exterior surface received within the handle for tightening the handle and attachment member to the drill at the recipient surface and for insuring the angular orientation of the drill and a bit with respect to a wood piece to be drilled.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved electric hand drill system which has all of the advantages of the prior art drills and levels of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved electric hand drill system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved electric hand drill system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved electric hand drill system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such electrical hand drill system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide an electric hand drill system for insuring the drilling of holes at proper angles.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved electric hand drill system comprising a hand held electric drill containing a motor. The system also has a coupling ring with a radial slot formed with an interior bearing surface positionable in contact with a recipient surface on the drill. The system further has a handle in a cup-shaped configuration. Finally, the system has a first disk received upon the coupling ring and with indicia upon the exterior surface.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.